Freedoms Lullaby
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Set in the world of Miles Depths' Resistance series. Miles Prower knew little else but a pain few endure, betrayal and exile. How will his choices affect others and how will their choices affect the world? Not a song fic but listen to Whiskey Lullaby so you know what inspired it.


**Freedoms Lullaby**

**By: ****Kooloowarrior**

**Synopsis:** Set in the world of Miles Depths' Resistance series. Miles Prower knew little else but a pain few endure, betrayal and exile. How will his choices affect others and how will their choices affect the world? Not a song fic but listen to Whiskey Lullaby so you know what inspired it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Depth, His Resistance series, or Whiskey lullaby.

**Secondary Disclaimer**: I did gain permission to write this story from Miles Depth and posting with his permission

* * *

><p>Pain, that was all he was feeling, it had been weeks since he'd seen her, he thought she was dead. Now he almost wished she was, it was a week after Miles 'Tails' Prower had unsuccessfully tried to kill one Julian Kintobor, he would have succeeded in his venture but he was stopped by a mobian fox, his fox, Fiona. He had spent weeks looking for her after her abduction by the hands of Julian's Dominion agents, after several unfruitful searches he believed the inevitable, that she was dead, the president was known to kill mobians simply because they existed. So when he cornered the bastard in the shadows of that dark warehouse he couldn't have been more surprised when she came to the Presidents rescue. He managed to only shoot him in the ass before he got away.<p>

But that wasn't the complete reason for the pain he was feeling, compromised. That's what they called him, because he fell in love, because he left them and went on a rouge operation, he was compromised therefore untrustworthy. His closest friends, the ones he looked to not only as his superiors, but also siblings, and even parental figures in his life. So this is the reason we find Miles Prower sitting in a mobian friendly bar with a half empty bottle of Double V whiskey, or as the brands alternate name Viper Venom, sitting in front of him. Considering the wad of cash he had available and the time he spent there it wasn't surprising that in the trash can behind the counter had several empty bottles of the stuff in it.

"You know kid if you want to destroy your liver there are less poisonous way to do it." Said the mobian bloodhound behind the counter. Matt was his name his parents said they wanted him to fit in more with the humans, that was laughable. "If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it." Miles stated in a monotone, if anyone saw him they probably wouldn't recognize him at all, his once orange yellow pelt was grungy and knotted. His once bright blue eyes were a dull shade of what they once were. His clothing was all torn and muddy and his hands were all busted from the multiple fights he got into his gloves long since forgotten. They blamed him, traitor some even called him, Fiona already seemed to be making a name for herself under the employ of Julian Kintobor's Dominon agency. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind whatever he did, she was always on his mind, everything he did now reminded him of his love. Her scent even stayed with him even covered in mud and whiskey he could smell her almost as if she was sitting on the stool next to him.

He knew Matt was an old friend of the Acorns, Maximilian the King and his family, being on the staff at the palace before the war tends to make it a small world.

So with that thought fresh on his mind Miles decided to leave for the day taking the now quarter full bottle with him. No sense making the old bartender so worried about the young fox in his bar he would make a few calls to some old friends.

Staggering home in the middle of the afternoon seemed to come natural him almost like hacking a mainframe had been. Fishing the key out of his cargo pants he managed to unlock his hotel room door after several failed attempts. He couldn't seem to handle doing anything anymore almost as if a large chunk of his life was removed, he didn't seem to have any energy to move further than the bar at the corner and back. Although even though he had been drinking for a while and already finished two whole bottles of the toxic fluid he seemed to like he couldn't get that beautiful vixen out of his head, that glorious night weeks ago when they had given each other everything. He could smell her now almost like she was laying in bed waiting for him to get back he could see the soft rise and fall of her chest under the covers he could hear the soft snore she gave telling him she was asleep he grinned a little when she gave a small whimper as he lay himself by her side. That's when his daydream ended and he was laying on a ratty mattress alone and smelling like he spent a few hours in a bathtub full of liquor.

It was too much, he cried to himself for an hour to the point of exhaustion, only stopping when he noticed one of those crappy notepads sitting underneath an equally ratty pen, on top of the nightstand next to the bed.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Sally had come the minute Matt had called them arriving in the dusty little town only an hour after he had called. When they arrived they couldn't believe that Tails had even been to the seedy dive let alone had been pretty much living on one of the stools if Matt's story could be believed. Together they made their way to the dilapidated old building they called a motel, no sooner did the hedgehog and the chipmunk make their way into the so called lobby did they hear the loud pop of Tails Beretta. Sonic only managed a brief look in Sally's direction than he took off towards the sound with all of his speed. It of corse goes without saying that he arrived at the room first and with no hesitation broke the plywood door down.<p>

He wished he hadn't the small closet space was tinged red and he instantly saw the reason why as the entire ceiling along with the light fixture was covered in a particular shade of crimson. Seeing his little brother lying there face down on the pillow brought tears to his eyes, it almost looked like he was sleeping if half of his head wasn't missing he would've gone to wake him, the room reeked of alcohol, body odor, and blood. He couldn't take it he ran to the door way and retched whatever was in his stomach, and by that time Sally had finally made it to the hallway the room was located in, she tried to ask her lover what was wrong but she knew, her little brother was dead, by his own hand.

Braving the scene she envisioned she made her way into the room trying to hold back the tears, she saw a crumpled piece of paper in his hand and grabbed both it and the beretta laying at Tails' side. She ran out of the room and grabbed her lover, she knew in a dinky town like this they had coppers here and neither she nor Sonic could fight off a police force in their condition. It took her all afternoon to get to a safe house they could lay low and mourn for their loss.

It took them days just sitting there trying to comfort each other, they just couldn't believe that Tails killed himself, all they could remember was the young kit so eager to prove himself, the unlikely pair just sat there before Sally suggested they read the note, they were terrified that their little brother would blame them, there were so many things they could've done differently they could've kept him with the Freedom Fighters, they could've granted his request to take Fiona into the Fighters or maybe just let her join in a limited capacity, maybe they could have killed her when they had the chance.

Carefully almost reverently they opened the scrawled note only a single page, written with a shit pen, that reeked of whiskey.

To whoever finds this note

First I would like to apologize for the mess I'm going to leave. If a Freedom Fighter finds this note and gives it to our leader. Please know I don't blame you for anything you made a logical decision. Also know that I'm sorry for the mess I've made of things and I'm sorry I never got to see our people gain our freedom. And please don't blame her I know that some will but please try to find a way to free her.

I'll love her till the end of time.

* * *

><p>Fiona Fox, recent addition to the fighting force simply known as Dominion, sat on the barstool of a local place that served many of Kintobor's soldiers and police force, she had just returned from another mission, if that's what you could call it. The mission was to hunt down a "terrorist cell" within the city, turned out to be a mobian orphanage and "orders were orders" was what she was told, she fired blindly in that mission her colleges doing all the work of taking down the "terrorists". She didn't like these "missions" she was given, but the metal collar around her neck was pretty persuasive, considering who it was that put it on her in the first place.<p>

She spent most of her nights at this bar for two reasons, one they served her drinks, and two they left her alone. She could still see the look of betrayal on her lovers muzzle when she saved Julian a few weeks ago, it haunted her dreams and it haunted her during her waking hours as well. she had heard his proclamation of vengeance for her, if she didn't have the collar on her she would have loved to see him blow her new "boss" full of holes. But her boss told her how it worked and if he died, she died and she liked her head where it was. It took her a while but she had enough whiskey to make her significantly buzzed, so she decided to head home.

There was a small brown package on her doorstep, not expecting anything from her employer not did she expect anything heinous she picked it up and felt a familiar weight. Opening her door she placed the package on her counter and went to turn on some tv. Making sure enough noise was on to trick the bugs in her place she closed the front door and opened the box, she couldn't believe what was inside. A ripped piece of paper and her old Beretta she thought was still in Miles' possession, it looked like it had some blood on it but she ignored it in favor of the paper. It reeked of alcohol and it only had eight words on it but those words made her drop the gun and the box it was in. She gripped the paper in her hands as tears stared to fall from her eyes, she easily recognized tails handwriting and the words told her something that made her heart break. "I'll love her till the end of time." That's what it said, as tears started to flow she noticed what was on the news, a celebration was happening it seemed Miles Prower was dead. The news made it seem he was killed in a firefight while he was doing something truly despicable and that only made her feel worse.

Openly sobbing over his last words that she held, her world came crumbling down, she knew she would never have had the white picket fence dream most couples had. She did dream of him, she dreamed of a brighter future with them sitting at peace she stood there without her collar and he was tinkering away with something in his garage her dreams sometimes included a young kit with a rust colored pelt rolling around the front lawn with a equally young kit with a dark orange pelt both would have dual tails and eyes the color of ice. Now that would never happen and she felt as she could only blame herself. She couldn't believe that Miles killed himself, he seemed so cocky, so headstrong, so... amazing. Yes amazing that was a good word to describe the young fox she fell for. Now she would never see that cocky smirk again, never feel his lips touch hers in indescribable passion, she would never feel giddy as a teenager when their bodies joined in a seamless dance. She would never see those wonderful blue eyes that seemed so mature yet so mischievous at the same time. That's when it hit her like a freight train, she would never feel that way again she knew that even if she gained her freedom from Kintobor and he died and the mobians gained their freedom it would be worthless without Miles being there by her side. Her knees buckled at the thought and her foot bumped into the cold steel of her beretta, hesitantly she picked up the device that killed her lover and weighed it in her hand. The clip was empty save for one round and there was a single empty round stuck in the chamber. She knew that it had to be a message from the Freedom Fighters a symbol of what they wanted, they blamed her for his death and wanted her to carry out their vengeance. Carefully she ejected the empty round and stuck it in her pocket. When the dominion agents took her she had little possessions only the clothes on her back but one thing the didn't manage to get was a smudged Polaroid picture of them while tails was asleep one night it was her prized possession now it contained nothing but a memory of what never...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call on her phone, he wanted her for a mission, she knew he didn't actually want her on the mission but to seemingly rub her lovers death in her face. So she made her decision picking up her Beretta and shoved it into her holster Julian was truly a madman considering he allowed her to enter her office armed but he had faith in his technology and her will to live.

Her partner Jake was standing outside if Kintobor's office as per usual she had no idea what would happen to him if she succeeded he proceeded to drone on about something while calling her boss, on now it's seemed different than the sarcastic way he usually said it maybe she was earning his respect. Not that she cared she just nodded and kept staring at the floor to make it seem she was listening. Finally Kintobor let them into his office and told them to sit.

"Do you know why you're here?" Kintobor seemed to enjoy speaking in a way that made him seem to know everything and anything. Jake was the first to "guess" the answer. "Does it have to do with Miles Prower's death?" Jake never excelled at subtlety that was more Fiona's game, but apparently that was what Kintobor was expecting and he nodded and gestured excitedly as if he were a game host. "Yes! Exactly! Now can you guess what your next mission will be?" Kintobor focused his gaze on the red velvet fox next to Jake who still had a hint of alcohol on her breath. She sat there for a moment or two before she came up with a guess that made Kintobor react almost more animated than Jakes answer. "We're going to hunt some freedom fighters while there reeling from this suicide?" Jake was surprised by the cold way she was acting, he didn't know how close she was with the two tailed fox but he expected her to be a little more upset than she was, he thought they might be close friends of some kind but he didn't know. "YES! YES! I like the way you two think! Exactly were going to make a PUBLIC announcement about the freaks death a parade since we know he was one of their top members. Also since we know this, we know that his other renegades will mount an attack leading us to capture and perhaps stamp out the rest of this pathetic force lurking about."

Fiona really couldn't take the sound of Kintobor's voice anymore and stood suddenly with her hand clasping the beretta she took aim.

Kintobor seemed to almost expect this since he didn't even seem to flinch when she did. Jake had a more visible reaction as he almost fell out of her chair as he hear the click of her gun. Kintobor seemed to be saying something condescending about how she didn't have to resolve to kill him nor take her own life doing so. She was seething, Julian had just insulted her love without batting an eye or admitting he was a capable threat and it pushed her past the edge. 'Miles baby, I had hoped to do this with you by my side with this collar off my neck.' Tears began to stream down her muzzle and she pulled back on the trigger halfway. 'But I guess we don't get what we want, we don't get a happy ending with Julian out of the picture and us together, but at least I can make this world a little less dark. Goodby my love." Bringing up the Polaroid in one hand to glance at it one last time she smiled and she pulled the trigger all the way back. The last image in her mind after seeing Julian Kintobor's grey matter covering the back of his chair was a smiling image of her love as her world turned white.

* * *

><p>Sally Acorn and her boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog stood next to a small willow tree deep within the hidden Freedom Fighter complex known as Knothole. Underneath the bow of the tree, hidden behind its leafy curtain, was two simple gravestones. Sally was failing to hold back the tears in her eyes as she grasped Sonic's trembling hand.<p>

They had both been relieved when they heard of Julian Kintobor's demise along with exposing files of his inhumane experiments on humans and mobians alike. Needless to say the civilian population was in an uproar it didn't come as much of a shock when a riot broke out and the civilians took over dominion HQ, and Kintobor's office complex. What did come as a shock was that Ixis Naugus, Julian Kintobor's less than friendly rival, had stepped in to the void and promised to reverse the horrible decisions the previous president had made.

The two lovers were crying over the loss of their little brother and the one he chose, they might not have liked the decision, Sally especially, but reason found that the red shadow, as she was know as in less reputable arenas, came through for them and did more in one moment than all of the freedom fighters did since the fight began.

Sonic, in his nature couldn't stand there any longer and gently pulled Sally away from the grave. Glancing back on the two gravestones sitting side by side he read them one last time.

Miles "Tails" Prower, Proud Soldier, Best Friend, The Greatest Little Brother anyone could ask for.

Fiona Prower, Headstrong and Passionate, May Peace and Love Find You in the Next Life.

* * *

><p>Alright I know that was a bit sad and dark for the stuff I usually write but it struck me and I just couldn't stop writing about it. And before anyone bothers to correct me I know the lyrics in the song are "I'll love her till I die." But that never made sense to me if the person committing suicide wrote it that means he doesn't love her anymore... But that's country music for you. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this I hope to have an epilogue chapter up soon so I don't end on such a dark note please let me know how you liked it for the quality or didn't like because it made you sad. Please keep in mind flames will be used to set Tails doll on fire then will proceed to be launched at the sender. Have a good day.<p>

This is Kooloowarrior signing out

Peace out peeps!


End file.
